Red
by Roza Chameleon Redbird
Summary: They said Cammie couldn't be trusted. They said they wanted to know who exactly came back for senior year. Now they knew.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This will be a two-shot on an idea I got while I was watching the GG5 trailer yesterday. It's my take on why Cammie can't be trusted! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE.**

* * *

><p>Our nikes pounded the destroyed pavement with a certain finesse; one that you could only acquire from years and years of training. The wind beat against my face, like a whip cracking against soft skin, scorching it. We were running, faster then I ever remember running before; but then again, I can't put any stock into my memory lately. Not at all.<p>

The street around us was deserted; no high class cars zooming past, no open boutiques. No, instead there were rickety old lamp posts that dotted the scene and boarded up windows.

I couldn't help but think, "We had to get there on time, we just _had_ to."

I quickly glanced over at Zach; my good, strong Zach. His skin was paler then I'd ever seen it before and his eyes held an overly intense weariness, that I knew for a fact, was ten times worse in my own.

The circle was chasing _me_ after all.

300 feet in front of us was our destination. Up there, Abby sat in her missile-proof Ferrari, waiting to whisk us away to safety.

Suddenly, a shot sounded in my immediate vicinity and acting on an instinct that I never knew I had, I swerved to the right. The tiny 33 caliber bullet hit the street post ten feet in front of where I would have been, a perfect shot _if_ I hadn't moved. But I had moved, no matter if I didn't actually know _why_ I knew when to move.

By now my body was done, the sweat was pouring down my face; my endurance was just about spent. I could practically feel my body becoming lethargic, everything seemed to slow down.

Ironically, until that exact moment, I never really appreciated how nice it was to not be on the 'kill on sight' list for the circle; but after all, you never really know a good thing until it's gone.

I saw Zach's long muscular legs pulling him ahead of me. Mine, it seemed, could not go any faster. Almost comically, I noticed the distorted reflection of 3 large men gaining on me. Their bodies covered head to toe, with only their respective eyes showing.

Suddenly, they were ten feet away.

And I was 20 meters from safety.

Five feet.

We were so close.

Zero.

A hard yank on my shoulder made my body tilt of axis.

And then?

Everything went **red**.

* * *

><p><span>READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.<span>

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! So I decided that this story is going to be 9 chapters long. One for each day leading up to the release of Out of sight, out of time! ENJOY! Also, unless I get about 10 reviews per chapter I won't continue this update schedule because this coming week is going to be really busy for me and if no one is reading this, I don't see why I should kill myself to get a chapter up each day! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE.**

* * *

><p>"Cameron!" Abby's voice was frantic as she called out to me, "Cammie! STOP!"<p>

Slowly I emerged from my red stupor and as I did, I noticed a body, which was as still as death, in my hands.

_What just happened?_

My aunt's eyes looked terrified as she gazed at my death grip. "Let go of Zach." Her voice was slow and deliberate, like I was an unstable entity that could explode at any second.

Bit by bit her words registered in my mind. Zach, she said let go of _Zach_. I spared a glance at the tall form that was slumped in my grip, sure, it had his height and even his musky scent but it couldn't be Zach, right?

After all, I would never hurt him. Never.

By now Abby was verging on a mental breakdown, "Cammie," her sultry voice intoned "you're killing him." It was like she was talking to someone else, but staring directly at me. Because I couldn't kill Zach, could I? Never mind the fact that I wasn't anywhere _near_ good enough to kill him.

Finally, the weight in my hands registered and I opened my mouth like a gaping fish. _I had Zach in my hands. He was dying. I was killing him. _

_Me._

Like he was poisonous, I pushed his body away from mine. I felt repulsed at the relieved sigh that escaped Abby's mouth as she hurried to catch him before he hit the pavement. Stepping backwards, I moved inch by inch away from the unbelievable scene.

Something hit my foot, causing me to stumble; and as I landed on my butt I took in the rest of the mayhem. Three clearly dead bodies were lying down on the desolate road. Their limbs were bent at awkward angles but had no immediate signs of real injury.

Somewhere, in the back of my mind I heard the telltale noises of CPR.

Crawling over to the body closest to mine, I tried to search for a pulse, to look for any sign of life, but Abby's voice stopped me, "They're dead."

My head snapped towards her eyes wide with surprise, "How?" My voice sounded weak and innocent, something I hadn't been for years.

Her eyes held a calm calculating look, the same one I had seen on her face the day my dad was declared MIA. She answered my question in a monotone voice, "You killed them."

I was about to argue with her saying I didn't but my voice caught in my throat. I noticed that behind her was Zach, and he wasn't moving. I pushed myself towards him, wanting, hoping, to check if he was alive. But clearly Abby had different a idea.

Before you could say pavement, I was eating it. Her hands grabbed mine in a vice grip as she used her body weight to push me against the floor, "Oh no you don't."

Just then a strangled gasp sounded from behind her, causing her to be momentarily distracted. The distraction just enough for me to fight my way out of her grip.

"Zach!" I yelled into the night as I rushed over to his coughing body, "Zach, oh god, Zach." My hands landed right next to his head as I finished my mantra. I picked one up to lightly caress his cheek but before it could connect, another body slammed into me.

Once again Abby had incapacitated me.

This time I struggled against her grip, my body painfully rubbing against the shards of glass that were situated underneath me, I had to get free. My voice was hysterical as I yelled, "Let go of me Abby!" I needed to see if Zach was okay. I did not however, need to see pavement in my face again. "I'm not a threat!" I practically screamed.

Her voice was mocking in my ear as her head gestured at the three dead bodies and Zach, "Well, A, B, C, ad D would beg to differ." Her grip seemed to get stronger and harder on me.

Without my consent, tears were falling down my face and hitting the floor with soft kaplunks as I finally resigned to my fate. _How could this be happening?_ "Abby, please." I pleaded with all my heart, "I-I," but I couldn't find the right words to describe the confusion and terror that tugged at my heart, "just please let go of me." I finally managed to croak out.

She didn't relent her grip on me.

Zach's breaths continued to steady as I looked at him from my debilitated view point. Around us, no sounds of life were visible, dirt littered the road and rubble was everywhere.

Once again I asked myself:

_What happened?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So you like? I know I do! So please review! Cause you know what will happen if you don't! If not then read the author's note at the top of the page.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review. **


End file.
